


Rough Day

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Undertale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home to spend time with Fire-babe is exactly what you need after a day like today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

“G-Grillby?” You called out softly as you walked into your home. 

The fiery elemental poked his head out of the kitchen in response to your call just as you were shrugging out of your winter coat. It was the middle of January and the weather was terribly cold. 

“Ah, there you are.” You chuckled softly, unsurprised to see him here. 

It would be near impossible for him to make it to the bar in this weather, seeing as he was made of fire. It was snowing, almost white-out conditions no less. 

You padded into the kitchen, carefully making your way across the tile in your sock-feet. Making a gentle noise of exhaustion, you wrapped your arms around the man’s waist and buried your face between his shoulder blades. 

He paused his cooking to squeeze your arm, silently asking how your day had gone. 

“It wasn't the greatest.” You chuckled without humor, “I guess you couldn't see it from the kitchen…”

Grillby froze before promptly turning around and checking you over. His grip tightened upon seeing your worn face. For upon your rosy red cheeks was a defined bluish bruise. 

A handprint shaped bruise. 

There was a whooshing sound as Grillby’s flames crackled in anger. A soft tint of blue marring his face and he gently cupped your other cheek. Behind his glasses you could tell his bright white eyes had narrowed, his forehead somehow creasing. 

You covered his hand with your own and sighed, “Later, okay. I just want to have a nice dinner after work, with the best gentleman of all beside me, and possibly watching him work his special magic beforehand.”

Despite the tenseness, the comment drew out a light snort from the man of fire. You managed to pull yourself away from the intoxicating heat your man radiated and sat down on one of the stools nearby. 

You loved watching Grillby cook. 

It was entrancing, magical, and he would occasionally put on a show at home for you. It always made you giggle with glee when he showcased his special hidden talents. Being a modest man, showing off wasn't his nature. But for you, he could spare some fancy tricks and baubles. 

You watched him twirl the fire poker over his stovetop flames, their warmth seeping into the rest of the house. 

“Mm, pigs inna blanket?” You guessed. 

Grillby nodded in reply, a smile ticking at his white mouth. He was still tense though, you could tell that much. Evidently your bruise would be on his mind for awhile. 

You chose to praise his choice of meal instead, however. Laughing when the praise made his face go bluer. This was nice, comfortable even. All too soon the cooking was completed, the man of fire beckoned you over and handed you a plate. 

“Thanks Grillbabe,” you winked and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Dinner looked amazing! Pigs in a blanket. Mac and Cheese. Diced vegetables. Apple slices. Spiked tea - for you - and a bottle of alcohol - for him-. 

And ketchup of course. 

Once both of you had sat down in the living room with your plates, you were quick to sit close to Grillby while a human documentary played in the background. Another plus to Grillby, he was very...cuddle-able. 

You heard a muffled laughed from Grillby as you attempted to cuddle closer to the man. Weaving his arms around you, Grillby brought you close to his side with a light sigh of contentment. 

However, once the two of you had finished dinner, an air of tension settled between you. You bit your lip nervously. 

“I’ll...get the dishes.” You spoke up and leaned forward to grab the plates and silverware from the coffee table. 

But a gentle hand gripped your arm, warm and firm. He spoke your name, the smoothness of his voice sent chills down your back. You sighed, there was no escaping this. He wouldn't let you this time. 

“What happened to your cheek?” Grillby pressed, “Who hurt you?”

His voice, while deep and calming, was laced with genuine concern. You looked down and sighed. 

“A coworker of mine, Mike, ‘discovered’ that I was dating a mon-...you.” You cleared your throat, “He got butt hurt over the fact that I'm dating you instead of a human. There was arguing and a lot of shouting...and then I told him that you were better than any human I had ever been with.”

You sharply clapped your hands together, startling Grillby. 

“And I didn't see it coming.” You looked up at your partner and were slightly surprised by the dark blue hue that spread across his flaming cheeks. 

You could even see the whiteness of his eyes behind his glasses, a frightening thing to see on its own. 

You cupped his cheeks and gave a gentle sigh, “But I'm fine now. It'll throb now and again but otherwise-.”

You stopped talking as Grillby held up a hand to your cheek. The whiteness was gone and his head was bowed. And suddenly, you could see his soul pulsating in his chest. 

He was...he was healing you. Your eyes widened in shock as the dull throb on your cheek slowly went away, disappearing altogether within moments. 

When Grillby brought his hands away he was panting with the effort. Tears pricked your eyes. Healing wasn't something he could do easily, few monsters found it to be an easy task. 

The skeleton brothers being two of those few. 

“Grillby…” You spoke up softly, encircling his waist with your arms. “Thank you.”

But the fire elemental merely shook his head, “No, thank you.”

You couldn't tell how long you sat there on the couch just holding one another. But you wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
